


It's just Drabbles

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wordsfromangel asked: him proposing her —</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They hadn’t been dating long. But the relationship spanned longer than that. Friends since the age of eight and finally getting together sophomore year of High School, He knew everything he needed to know about Lydia Martin. 

It was her birthday. The party had been planned by Stiles and Scott. Taking her out for the better part of the day and giving him enough time to pick up the ring from her mother’s. 

"I know you’re going to make her happy." Lydia’s father told him. "It’s all you’ve ever done for her. And it’s good to finally make you officially apart of the family." 

"Thank you sir." 

-

After they cut the cake. It was the perfect moment. Kyle sighed. Took a deep breath and without a hesitation he got down on one knee in front of Lydia. Everyone turned to them. 

"Lydia Martin. I have been in love with you since the third grade. When I first saw you on the playground, refusing to get on the slide because it was wet and you didn’t want to ruin your new versache dress. Your hair was done up in pigtails and I thought you were so cute. And I have loved you ever since. I suck at this kind of thing, but I guess what I’m saying is, Lydia…Will you marry me?" 

He held out the ring, a string of ‘awws’ echoed through out the room and a graceful smile on Lydia’s face. She bent down, captured his lips with hers and whispered a solemn yes.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xhumhallelujahx asked :

"We’re going to name her after my mother." Lydia demanded. She was nine months along, going into labor at any moment and they needed a name soon. Parrish rolled his eyes. It’s not that he didn’t love his mother in-law, but he really didn’t and he didn’t want his daughter to have her name. 

"Why can’t we name her after my mother? Angela is a wonderful name for a girl." 

"It’s also so—outdated hunny. I don’t want her picked on. This is a small town. She’s going to marry one of those kids in her kindergarten class and I don’t want any of them picking on her because of her name." 

"And Victoria is a wonderful name." Kyle responded, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Lydia rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. How about we don’t name her after them. But instead they’ll be her middle names." 

"Two middle names?" 

"Problem?" 

"No. Okay. So what’s her first?" 

Lydia remained silent for awhile. “How about Allison?” 

Parrish stilled. He knew how devastated Lydia was about Allison, the car accident left her friend in a vegetative state. Lydia visits everyday, hoping. 

"Okay. Allison, Allison—-"

"Allison Angela Victoria Martin-Parrish." Lydia finished. "I think it suits." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfectlystiles asked ; omg okay! lydia being an intern at the station and crushing on parrish

"I just need you to file paper and answer the phone." Sheriff Stilinski told Lydia. It was her first day interning at the station. Not much happened. Even if it was Beacon hills. Well at least nothing happened that passed the desk. 

Lydia nodded. It was no brainier. So she basically tuned out most of what he was saying. Instead her attention falling on the newest deputy. Deputy Kyle Parrish. she had seen him once. and ever since then she’s been in love. He was the main reason she chose the station. 

"And If any of the deputies need you, you be on call alright?" 

Lydia nodded. “Of course.” 

—

 ”Martin.” Lydia looked up. Parrish was standing in front of her. She dropped her mirror and looked at him. 

"Yes Deputy Parrish?" 

"I need the Hayes case file. We might have a lead on it. Mind getting them for me?" 

She nodded and stood up right away. “Sure thing. Do you want to wait here or—-“ 

"Bring them to my desk when you’re done. And thank you." 

He walked away, Lydia smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked : the first child kicking?

He was laying on her stomach when he felt it. The first kick. It surprised him at first, and Lydia as well. 

"She kicked." Kyle smiled. "She…I felt it." 

"Yeah. A good kick at that. Maybe we should sign her up for Soccer when she turns three." Lydia responded moving her husband’s head and sitting up a bit, Kyle helping her along the way. 

"I was thinking soft ball but if you think her kicking’s that good for soccer. Maybe Manchester united?" 

The two let out a soft smile. “Maybe.” Lydia said. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon submitted the lyrics: always the same, you say that you'll change somehow you never do! i believe all your lies the look in your eyes you make it all seem true! i guess i see what i wanna see, or is my heart just deceiving me with that look i know so well, i fall completely under your spell! damn your eyes -alex clare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sets were based of song lyrics that were sent in.

Lydia threw the bag that was sitting by the couch. The moment that Parrish made his way through the door she tossed it to him. 

"What the hell Lydia?" Parrish snarled as he caught the bag. 

"You promised me that it was the last time. That you wouldn’t drink again. I knew where you were. I can’t keep doing this." 

"I’ll stop. It was just a one time thing. I promise you that." 

"No. You said that before and you keep doing it. I can’t do this. I’m sorry." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon submitted the lyrics: the calculation by regina spektor: didn't even know, that love was bigger, didn't even know, that love was so so hey hey hey, hey this fire this fire is burning us up, etc etc

Lydia didn’t really fall in love. At least not before. Jackson was, Whatever. Aiden was what she thought was love. And the in between hook ups meant nothing. Nothing until she fell in love in with Kyle Parrish. He came out of nowhere, sweeping her off her feet in moments. It was a love that she had never known


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Submitted the Lyrics: 'when he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won’t feel right, ‘cause i can love you more than this, when he lays you down, i might just die inside, it just don’t feel right, ‘cause i can love you more than this..' (more than this by one direction) maybe a jealous parrish? :)

**—**

Many boys have claimed to love Lydia. All of them making promises to her. Parrish knew all of that was false. No one, No one loved Lydia the way that he did. Some people chalked it up to jealousy. And yeah, If he was jealous whatever. These guys couldn’t and possibly didn’t love her the way he did.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon submitted the lyrics: "she's blood, flesh and bone/no tucks or silicone/she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound/but somehow i can't believe/that anything should happen/i know where i belong/and nothing's gonna happen/yeah, yeah/'cause she's so high/high above me, she's so lovely/she's so high/like cleopatra, joan of arc, or aphrodite/she's so high, high above me" ("she's so high" by tal bachman is my marrish anthem okay

The first time he saw her she was standing on the balcony just above his apartment. It was a hot day, the air conditioner in the building had gone out and everyone was enjoying themselves out on their balconies. Kyle had his radio on, “She’s so high’ playing in the background and a lemonade in one hand. She had come out, her hair done up in a bun and shades on her face. He remember someone moving in a while ago, but he thought it was some guy, not this girl. She was beautiful so that didn’t hurt the view. 

He was caught staring. She looked down and smiled, Parrish quickly looked away. 

"Hey!" She called down. "Mind if I get a glass of that?" 

Parrish smiled. “Uh, Sure.” 

"Thanks. I’ll be down. What’s your number?" 

"19." 

She disappeared. Parrish headed inside and fixed her drink. It was….Unexpected. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martnsparrish asked ; Marrish prompt- Lydia starts bumping into Parrish at all the places she usually frequents (cafe, store, etc) and She's starts to think he's stalking her but really he's just being drawn to those places. An actual coincidence>

The first bump in Lydia just thought it was a freak coincidence. Ever since they ran into each other at the Park Residence she was bound to see him again. Plus it was the only cafe in Beacon Hills and cops liked coffee. 

The second bump in was at her party, Some unwanted visitors showed up Parrish was first on the scene. That made her think, He had to be near by but she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

It was the third time that she got scared, and a bit annoyed. What was a cop doing at Macy’s in the middle of the day anyway? 

"Okay. Stop it. Now." Lydia said as she rushed into the sheriff’s station later that day. The deputy looked up from the file he was staring at, not actually paying attention to it. 

"Stop what may I ask Ms. Martin?" 

"Stalking me. I get it, I’m adorable and if you think I’m going to go down that road and hook up with—-" 

"Whoa Wait! What makes you think I want to hook up with you?" 

"You’ve been following me. That’s what." 

"I have not." 

"The cafe shop." 

"Sheriff Stilinski ordered two dozen donuts for the station. He sent me to pick them up." 

Lydia frowned. “Okay, My party? You were the first on the scene. Which meant that you were nearby.” 

"I was visiting my sister. She just moved here." 

"Okay. Macy’s? What person is at Macy’s in the day time?" 

"You were there." 

"But why were you there?" 

Parrish didn’t have a answer. Actually he felt drawn to go there. Like all the other places. But he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

"I was putting something on layaway for mother’s day. See. All coincidences. Not stalking." 

Lydia backed down. “Oh. Well. Sorry. I didn’t mean—-“ 

"It’s fine. It was all a mistake." 

"Yeah. Bye." 

Parrish walked as she walked awa


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsofuckingtwisted asked : Maybe Lydia saying to Parrish the "not all monsters do monstrous things" sentence after he attacked the other deputy. Generally somethng based on the trailer :)

He was sitting next to her, the blood running down his arms. He didn’t mean to do it. He didn’t even know he could. Lydia sat next to him, She placed a hand on his, finding a spot that wasn’t covered in blood. 

"Not all monsters do monstrous things. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t control it. It’s going to be okay." 

He didn’t look at her. Didn’t move her hand as well. 

"I tried to control it. I did. I didn’t want to hurt him. I am so sorry Lydia." 

Lydia frowned and pulled him into her arms. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to help you out with this okay. I’m going to get you through this.” 


End file.
